


The prince and the princess

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Niall, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Niall tells a story to Harry about prince Liam and princess Sophia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I've been writing in between my requests x

Niall loved telling stories. His whole life he would tell stories to anyone who would listen. Even through the most difficult and painful times, his stories would help him through the painful times. When he was bought for Liam, Niall would spend many nights with his master and the other slaves telling tales of Ireland and the tales he learnt from his life.

Harry the youngest slave loved to listen to Niall's stories, he always got excited when Niall would tell him amazing stories. Niall would make up new fairy tales and adventures for Harry, knowing the youngest slave liked them. Harry listened to every word Niall would say, fascinated at the places Niall had been and the people he had met.

"Ni, could you tell me a story?" Harry asked Niall as the two were in Harry's room. The Irish slave was saying goodnight to Harry when the boy asked. "Ok, we'll have a quick story. What story would you like to have?" Niall asked as he sat down next to Harry on the bed. "How about a story about a prince and a princess?" Harry asked as Niall knew the perfect story.

"Ok Harry." Niall said as he got comfortable. "There was once a handsome prince. His name was prince Liam." "Like our master." Harry said excited. "Yes. Then there was a beautiful princess called Sophia." Niall said as Harry gasped at Sophia's name. "Sophia was the most beautiful princess in all of the lamb. Many noble men wanted her hand in manage and fell in love with her beauty. But she declined every man, wanting to find the love of her life." 

Harry was drawn into every word Niall said. "One day, as princess Sophia was picking some flowers in the palace gardens, an evil wizard kidnapped her and in prisoned her into his tower, wanting the princess for himself." Harry gasped at the sudden change of story. "Oh no." The boy said innocently, like the scenario was happening. 

"But we need not worry, as the handsome prince Liam would save the princess." Niall said. "But how?" Harry asked. "Well he was the most bravest strongest prince in all of the land, no man could compare to him. He would risk his whole like just to save the beautiful girl." Niall said as Harry had a gleam of hope in his eye.

"Prince Liam traveled many miles to the evil wizard's castle. He battled all of the wizard's guards and entered the castle, ready to fight the wizard. He found the evil wizard and battled with him. They fought but the wizard was too strong with his evil powers. Liam nearly failed but he was determined to save the princess. Suddenly Liam stabbed the wizard in his heart, killing him. Liam searched for the beautiful princess and found her in the prison cells. He released her from her jail and took her away from the palace. The prince and princess fell in love and got married, they had a dozen beautiful children and they both lived happily ever after."

Niall had finished his story when he realised Harry was fast asleep peacefully. Niall smiled at him and whispered a goodnight to the boy, making sure Harry tucked in. He was about to leave the room when he noticed Liam was at the door, smiling at Niall as he had listened to the whole story. "That was such a nice sorry love." Liam said softly. "Thanks master, I just made it up, I know Harry loves a fairytale story." Niall replied as himself and Liam left the room. 

"I'm guessing the prince and princess are based on me and Sophia?" Liam asked as he decided to take Niall to bed. Master and slave went into bed as they continued to talk. "Yeah, I think it was a cute story and also you did kind of safe us all." Liam kissed Niall softly. "It's the best thing I did. And I would never change it." Liam said softly. Liam and Niall eventually fell asleep next to one another as Liam dreamed of Niall's story, knowing he saved his slaves and gave them all a better life that they all deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
